pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serena's Braixen
Serena |gender = FemaleXY021: A PokéVision of Things to Come!, Serena mentions Braixen (as a Fennekin) being female |debut = A Battle of Aerial Mobility! |episodecaught = A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! |caughtwhere = Lumiose City |receivefrom = Professor Sycamore |location = With Serena |episodesuntilevolved = 61 episodes as a Fennekin. |evolvesin = Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile!}} This Braixen is a -type starter Pokémon owned by Serena. Serena picked her from Professor Sycamore as her Starter Pokémon. Personality Braixen, as a Fennekin, is a very friendly and kindhearted Pokémon with a very bold heart. She tends to mimic Serena as shown when she stretched like her. Like her trainer, she detests getting dirty, and always takes great care to look her best at all times, and can get angry if she gets dirty. However, she overcomes her fear of untidiness in order to protect Serena, though she never loses her desire to be beautiful. Fennekin can sometimes be very temperamental with other trainers and their Pokémon but she always obeys Serena, and is quite affectionate towards her. After evolving, Braixen is shown to be the same as she was back as Fennekin. However, she was very attached to her branch when it broke and was very picky when her friends tried to find a replacement. Biography Fennekin first appeared as one of the three starter Pokémon new trainers can choose from Professor Sycamore, and was chosen by Serena as her starter Pokémon. Later on at the end of the fourth episode, a wild Vespiquen attacked Serena and Fennekin, who mistook it for a person. But Fennekin protected her trainer by scaring it away with an Ember attack.XY004: A Shockingly Cheeky Friendship! Fennekin was later sent out to introduce herself to Ash, Clemont, and Bonnie.XY005: A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! After joining them on their journey, Fennekin was used in its first Pokémon battle to help Serena to save Ash, Pikachu, and the Rhyhorn from Team Rocket.XY007: Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! Fennekin later helped Serena prepare a video performance called PokéVision. But during the filming, Fennekin was taken away by Team Rocket and her trainer and her friends went off to find and save her. When they found her along with Pikachu and Dedenne, Fennekin was hesitant to walk across the mud puddle because of her fear of being untidy. However, when she saw how Serena bravely risking her life to save her, she found the courage to run across the puddle to reach her trainer. In the battle against Team Rocket, she learned Flamethrower and sent them blasting off. After Team Rocket blasted off, Fennekin and Serena managed to finish the video and broadcast it just in time.XY021: A PokéVision of Things to Come! Later, Fennekin and Serena both participated in the Poké Puff Contest and were competing against Miette and her Slurpuff. But the contest was interrupted when Team Rocket stole the ingredients. Serena, Fennekin and their friends went off to look for the ingredients until they were ambushed by a group of angry Swirlix. Fennekin tried to protect Serena ended up getting entangled in Swirlix's sticky thread, but was eventually rescued by Ash and his Pikachu. She then scared the Swirlix away with a Flamethrower. When the gang were fighting against Team Rocket, she combined her attacks with Slurpuff and Pikachu and sent them flying. With the ingredients retrieved and returned, she helped Serena in the final round of the contest, but lost against the Berrybaker kids.XY026: A Battle by Any Other Name! She was later used in Pokémon battle against Serena's rival Shauna and her Bulbasaur. Fennekin launched a strong Flamethrower but was countered with a close range Energy Ball. Astounded with Bulbasaur's power despite its type disadvantage, Serena and Fennekin lost the battle due to the First-Touch rule.XY039: Summer of Discovery! Soon, she was later used in a triple battle against Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor. But was quickly defeated by Tierno's Squirtle using a super-powerful Aqua Tail.XY042: Battling Into the Hall of Fame! Later, Fennekin watched a Pokémon Showcase with Serena, Shauna, and Bulbasaur and got to see Aria, the Kalos Queen, and her Braixen in person for the first time. They were incredibly amazed at Aria's performance and it inspired Fennekin and Serena to compete in Pokémon Showcases. But when another trainer named Kayleigh and her Furfrou went to have a turn to perform, a wild Pancham suddenly appeared dancing on the stage and interrupted the show. Fennekin later tracked down Pancham and learned that Pancham has a dream of becoming a great performer. Fennekin decided to help Serena catch it, but during the battle, she ended up getting caught by Team Rocket. But after the brave heroics of Fletchinder, Chespin, Pikachu, Dedenne, and Pancham, Team Rocket was sent blasting off. Fennekin and Pancham resumed the battle, and Fennekin managed to defeated Pancham with Flamethrower and Hidden Power, thus allowing Serena to successfully catch Pancham.XY047: Dreaming a Performer's Dream! Fennekin and Pancham were sent out to perform a demonstration to a performer named Nini. During the demonstration, Fennekin and Pancham used their powers to create a fire storm. After that, Fennekin and Pancham were captured along with Clemont's Chespin, Nini's Farfetch'd, and Nini's Smoochum. Fennekin was a bit annoyed and Pancham and Chespin's constant fighting during her escape from Team Rocket, but when she tried to fight against Jessie's Pumpkaboo, she was immediately defeated. However, Pancham and Chespin worked together to save Fennekin and sent Team Rocket flying. Afterwards, Fennekin was reunited with her trainer.XY050: Pathways to Performance Partnering! Fennekin participated alongside Serena in the Coumarine Rookie Class Showcase. Unfortunately during the first round performance, Fennekin tripped over a bow from her outfit Serena decorated for her. This eliminated them from the showcase, leaving Fennekin saddened and mortified, but Serena calmly reassured her. When Serena began to cry the following morning, Fennekin tearfully tried to lift her trainer's spirits, ultimately forcing her into a hug alongside Pancham. She and Pancham watched as Serena cut her hair and cheerfully presented her new appearance to Ash, Pikachu, Clemont, and Bonnie later on.XY060: A Showcase Debut! It later used its Scratch attack to free Dedenne from a Pokémon Hunter's cage. Later in the same episode Serena and Fennekin battled alongside Ash, Pikachu and Team Rocket and their Pokémon against the Pokémon Hunter and his Rhyperior, contributing her Flamethrower attack to form a maelstrom of energy to knock out the perpetrators.XY063: A Fork in the Road! A Parting of the Ways! After watching a video of Shauna's performance in the Coumarine City Showcase, Serena was determined to train more with both Fennekin and Pancham. Their practice was riddled with difficulty however when at first Fennekin accidentally burned Pancham and again when the latter accidentally slips on the former. When things started heating up between the two, Serena tried to intervene as Pancham antagonized Fennekin from its position on her shoulders. Fennekin had enough and used Flamethrower, aiming for Pancham but ending up burning Serena instead making Serena angrily yells from their actions but eventually runs away, crying in shame. After Serena lost her temper, snapped at them and left in a state of shame for doing so, Fennekin stood with Pancham by the window worrying about her as Ash attempted to relieve their concerns. When Serena returned to apologize to her Pokémon after she hangs out with a disguised Aria, Fennekin happily jumped into her arms to welcome her back. Later, during Serena's double battle against a disguised Aria, Fennekin started out with Scratch only to be deflected by Aria's Aromatisse. When the chips started looking down, Pancham protected Fennekin from an oncoming Flamethrower from Aria's Delphox Serena remembered something Aria had told her earlier and assured her Pokémon things would be fine. As she and Pancham work together, Pancham unleashes its Stone Edge to make Fennekin to step up and fires her Flamethrower while Delphox deflects the same attack and it was strong enough to knock Fennekin out. As Pancham defends Fennekin with Aromatisse's Charge Beam while holding off using its Dark Pulse, Serena finally gives her Pokémon some confidence not to give up and Fennekin hear her words. Desperate to stand up and fight, she evolved into Braixen much to Serena's surprise and both Ash and Bonnie's excitement as she remembers the time with Serena together as a Fennekin during her evolution. Pancham was happy to see her evolve as he manages to disperse Aromatisse's Charge Beam with his Dark Pulse onto the sky and bursts in a double colored sparkles. Their fight briefly resumes when Pancham's Dark Pulse hit them both as a distraction until Braixen's Flamethrower deals serious damage to Aria's Pokémon in a burst of fireworks. The battle is interrupted when Aria's phone rings knowing of her works as she postponed their battle and she immediately parted ways with Ash and the group, promises to meet Serena again. After Aria had to leave following an abrupt phone call, Serena hugged her Pokémon, and their quarrel is all over.XY064: Battling with Elegance and a Big Smile! When Serena, Ash and Bonnie arrive to meet Clemont, Serena showed him her newly evolved Braixen.XY066: Confronting the Darkness! She later watched Ash and Clemont battling and cheering for both trainers.XY067: The Moment of Lumiose Truth! Braixen was seen along with Clemont, Bunnelby and Pikachu after being separated by the three Pangoro until being reunited with Serena along with Ash, Frogadier, Hawlucha, Chespin, Fletchinder, Clemont's Luxray. Later, Braixen was watching the fashion art with her trainer and Bonnie and joined them in fashion show.XY073: A Fashionable Battle! She later watched a video and learned with Serena and Pancham about the next perform and it's next location.XY075: Rivals: Today and Tomorrow! Braixen got prepared for the next performance. Despite Serena's dress getting torn and gotten shorten to get fix, they managed to pull through and pulled off a great performance, allowing Serena to win.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! While Serena and her Pokémon perform for their next performance, Braixen's twig gets broken, hurting her. The other tried to get a new twig for her, but she turned them down, as she would never replace her twig. They visit a woods carer named Woodward, hoping he would help with something with the broken twig. Whilst battling to figure out what to do, Team Rocket attacks. Braixen and Pancham do a performance attack where she soon learned Fire Blast and defeats Team Rocket, but in the process her twig gets broken into more pieces. Pancham soon gives Braixen a new twig and she accepts it. Serena then puts a bow on it as an addition to remember her old twig. The gang then ties her twig pieces to lay them to rest just as the gang left for their next destination.XY085: Mending a Broken Spirit! After Serena won the Theme Performance of the Anistar Rookie Class Showcase, Braixen along with the others searched for Eevee, who ran away in fright. After successfully finding the missing Eevee, Braixen performed along with Serena and Pancham in the Freestyle Performance. Serena and her Pokémon danced, inspired by Eevee, before Braixen finished their performance by launching a Fire Blast in the air. Having dazzled the audience with their moves, they received the most votes, successfully earning Serena her second Princess Key.XY091: A Performance Pop Quiz! Braixen was later sent out to help fight off Celosia and several Team Flare Grunts to protect a strange Pokémon called Squishy.XY094: From A to Z! Braixen was used in the Couriway Rookie Class Showcase along with Eevee, this time in the performance. During the night, she comforted Eevee along with the others to build up her confidence. Braixen and Eevee stayed behind in the waiting room for the Theme Performance while Serena and Pancham entered, then lept for joy over their victory, which made them qualify for the Freestyle Performance. She performed well along with Serena and Eevee for the first part until Eevee had fallen, shocking her. After Eevee had gotten encouragement from Serena, Braixen continued the performance and finally ended it with Fire Blast once again. Although they had lost, she had no hard feelings over it.XY101: A Dancing Debut! While traveling to the Terminus Cave, Braixen used the flame on her stick as a torch to help find a way through the dark. However, the group was suddenly attacked by Team Flare and Braixen helped fight the villainous team. But the battle was stopped when Squishy changed into its 10% form and defeated Team Flare's Pokémon.XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Braixen was used in the Fleurrh Rookie Class Showcase. She and Pancham participated in the Theme Performance, in which Performers had to place the highest number of Rhyhorn on their part of the field before time ran out, but they merely watched as the Rhyhorn came running by themselves to Serena's side. She danced alongside her teammates and ended the performance using Fire Blast combined with Sylveon's Swift, which formed a star briefly before exploding. After winning the Showcase, she and the others were congratulated by their friends with a feast.XY109: Master Class Choices! After helping Serena to get the three Princess Keys needed to compete for the title of Kalos Queen, Braixen was used in the Gloire Master Class Showcase. During the first round, she was grouped with Miette's Slurpuff and Sara Lee's Glaceon. Braixen used Flamethrower to create swirling flames around her and Serena, while the two danced. She then finished their performance with a star-shaped Fire Blast. Her performance was well received by the audience and she received the most votes, allowing Serena to advance to the next round.XY112: Master Class is in Session! She was used in the final round along with Pancham and Sylveon. After creating beautiful sparkles by combining her Flamethrower with Pancham's Dark Pulse and Sylveon's Swift, Braixen and Serena created a ring of fire using Braixen's branch. After being lifted up by Sylveon's Fairy Wind, Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon combined their moves once again to create a giant blooming fire flower. Their performance impressed the crowd. However, it was not enough to defeat the opposing team, formed by Aria, her Delphox, Aromatisse and Vivillon, causing Aria to keep her title of Kalos Queen.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! When Team Flare began their assault on the Kalos region, Braixen helped Serena and the other fend off the giant roots that are investing Lumiose City.XY132: A Towering Takeover! She was later sent out to fight against Mable and her Weavile when Serena, Mairin and Professor Sycamore arrived at the Lysandre Labs to rescue Chespie. She later battled several Team Flare Grunts and their pack of Houndoom in order to buy some time for Mairin to retrieve Chespie.XY134: The Right Hero for the Right Job! However, the rescue mission was interrupted when Lysandre, the treacherous leader of Team Flare, activated the Megalith, absorbed Chespie, and formed into a destructive version of a Zygarde. But Braixen, along with everyone else, chased after the Megalith Zygarde and fights it in order to prevent it from reaching the Anistar City Sundial, which it intended on fusing with it so it will create an explosion that would destroy the planet and wipe off nearly every living being.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! While Ash and Alain rescue Chespie, Braixen protects Serena, Bonnie, and Mairin from the attacking roots of the Megalith Zygarde and after Chespie was successfully retrieved, Braixen joins in the final battle against Team Flare.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! After Team Flare's evil ambitions were finally put to an end, Braixen, along with the rest of Serena's Pokémon, received Honor of Kalos medals for their heroic efforts against Team Flare.XY137: Battling with a Clean Slate! At the end of XYZ, Braixen, along with Serena, Pancham and Sylveon, began their journey in Hoenn. Known moves |recent=yes}} Voice actresses *Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) *Eileen Stevens (English) Trivia *Braixen is Serena's first evolved Pokémon. *Along with Serena's other two Pokémon, Braixen enjoys a certain aspect of Pokémon Performing. In Braixen's case, it's dressing up and performing as well. Gallery References es:Braixen de Serena Category:Fire-type anime Pokémon Category:Anime Starter Pokémon Category:Female anime Pokémon